happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's Up, Dog?
'''What's Up, Dog? '''is an episode of HTF Fanon. Roles Starring *Crazy *Whistle Featuring *Shelly *Arietta and Melody *Sniffles Appearances *The Mole *Josh *Stacy *Genesis and Beauty *Lilly and Joy *Lumpy *Whistle's Mother *Whistle's Brothers and Sisters *Generic Tree Friend Plot Crazy and his family arrive at an animal shelter run by The Mole. As Crazy and Shelly talk to The Mole, The Mole lets Arietta and Melody into the kennel. The two girls enter to find a bunch of dogs cowering to the side of a cage. Wondering what's wrong with the dogs, the twins enter the cage to find a doghouse with glowing red eyes inside. Melody enters the doghouse and comes out holding Whistle. The dog licks them and they take him back to their parents. The twins come out of the kennel and show Whistle to Shelly and she pets him. Crazy sees how happy the kids are with Whistle and they adopt him. Later at the park, Crazy, Shelly, and the girls take out for Whistle for a walk. The family sees Josh and his family playing and go over to them. While the couples talk, the kids play with Whistle. As Whistle plays with the kids, Lumpy jogs by them whistling which causes Whistle to maul Lilly and Beauty. Horrified about what has happened, Arietta, Melody, Joy, and Genesis come running back to their parents and Whistle goes after them. Hearing their children's screams, Crazy, Shelly, Josh and Stacy see what has happend. Crazy puts Whistle's leash on him and Shelly sprays him with a spray bottle. As Stacy tries to calm Genesis and Joy, Josh angrily tells Crazy to stay away from his family until Whistle is kept under control. Back at Crazy and Shelly's house, Whistle is placed in a cage. As Shelly wonders what to do with Whistle, Crazy sees an ad in the newspaper for Sniffles' Pet Therapy. Later at Sniffles' house, Crazy and Whistle are having a session with Sniffles. When Crazy asks what he can do with Whistle, Sniffles suggests getting a new dog which Crazy objects to since he just adopted Whistle that same day. Sniffles then suggests getting Whistle fixed which both Whistle and Crazy object to until, Sniffles suggests hypnosis which both Whistle and Crazy agree to. Sniffles then places Whistle on a footstool and starts swinging a pocket watch placing Whistle in a trance. Sniffles then tells Whistle to think about the first flip out he had. Whistle has a flashback to when he was a younger puppy. After his mother and siblings were run over by a Generic Tree Friend who just walked away whistling, Whistle experienced his very first flip-out and killed the Generic Tree Friend. Now knowing how to control his flip outs by remembering his family, Whistle is now cured. Crazy thanks Sniffles for his help and walks back home whistling although Whistle looks at the audience with his evil look indicating he may not be completely cured. Deaths *Lilly and Beauty are mauled by Whistle *Whistle's family is run over by Friend a Generic Tree Friend *A Generic Tree Friend is killed by Whistle Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes